Service rendu
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Irène Merryweather mate Cable sous la douche. En même temps, quelle idée de la prendre juste devant elle !


**Titre: Service rendu**

**Auteur: Anders Andrew  
>Fandom: Cable &amp; Deadpool<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Disclaimer: Marvel pas à moi, donc Cable &amp; Deadpool non plus<br>Nombre de mots: 819  
>Note: Sur le thème « La bouche pleine - Les nourritures terrestres » de 30 interdits. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour celui-là<strong>, **car peu habituée, en définitive, à écrire de l'hét. Même si j'aime le personnage d'Irène !** **Et cette scène était trop fanservice pour ne pas en parler.  
>Par contre, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop incohérent, vu que j'ai écrit la fin avec un état d'esprit vachement différent de quand j'ai commencé...<strong>

...

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Irène avait toujours eu un gros faible pour Nathan. Quoi de plus normal ? Il avait du charisme, il était fort, viril, plutôt beau garçon - si l'on exceptait la partie métallique -, et infiniment gentil et sage.  
>Quoique pour ce dernier adjectif, la jeune femme se demandait s'il n'avait pas également un côté un peu malicieux.<br>Sans doute était-il au courant qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui; à l'époque où il disposait encore de sa télépathie, il avait sûrement appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet - qu'elle fantasmait sur lui quand elle était seule dans sa chambre et qu'elle glissait une main entre ses cuisses moites de désir refoulé.  
>Peut-être faisait-il exprès de la tenter en prenant sa douche devant elle. Cela ne gênait guère Merryweather, qui pouvait ainsi le contempler discrètement à loisir.<br>Le corps du soldat venu du futur était musculeux, mais d'une façon harmonieuse, qui n'était pas menaçante, mais au contraire rassurante. Ses cheveux blancs étaient épais et paraissaient doux comme de la fourrure. Elle aurait adoré y fourrager.  
>Quand ils étaient mouillés, ils retombaient à plat sur son front, le rajeunissant quelque peu. Il lui faisait penser à un chiot…ce qui était une comparaison idiote, mais tellement mignonne !<br>L'eau dégoulinait sur son torse, dessinant avec précision les contours de ses pectoraux, la forme de ses abdominaux, et plus bas…  
>L'ancienne journaliste du Buggle détourna les yeux. Maintenant, elle était gênée; il y avait un fossé entre jeter un coup d'œil discret et reluquer ouvertement, pourtant, c'est vraisemblablement ce qu'elle s'était mise à faire.<br>Néanmoins, le nouveau messie version hardcore paraissait ne lui manifester aucune réprobation, bien qu'il ait forcément remarqué qu'elle le dévorait des yeux.  
>« Nathan, je peux te poser une question ? »<br>- Oui, évidemment.  
>Il passait son visage sous le jet d'eau tombant du plafond, le cou tendu.<br>- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu te déshabilles toujours devant moi ?  
>Cable haussa les épaules, chassant la mousse de savon qui s'était échouée au creux de sa clavicule.<br>- Désolé, une vieille habitude de soldat du futur. On ne différencie pas les sexes, chacun se déshabille et se douche côte à côte.  
>- A notre époque, ça passerait pour de l'exhibitionnisme, chuchota la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.<br>- Hm ? Je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'impression que ça te posait un problème, déclara le cyborg en coupant l'arrivée d'eau.  
>Son expression avait toujours été difficile à interpréter, mais Irène aurait pu jurer qu'elle voyait de l'ironie dans ses yeux; Cable était doté d'un sens de l'humour à froid assez subtil. Elle se rapprocha davantage et posa très lentement la main sur la poitrine du fils de Cyclope pour être sûre de ce qu'elle pensait; et en effet, il ne la repoussa pas.<br>Il se fendit même d'un léger sourire en coin, et sa main large vînt presser celle de son amie. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, sans empressement, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde.  
>Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il avait beaucoup à faire, et Merryweather le savait, car c'est à elle de faire en sorte qu'il puisse respecter son emploi du temps de ministre.<br>Elle se blottit contre lui, son visage arrivant à peine au niveau de son épaule. Son corps musculeux était humide contre elle, néanmoins en cet instant elle ne s'en préoccupait plus le moins du monde. Elle frotta sa joue contre le froid du métal, sans pour autant trouver ce contact désagréable. Juste étranger.  
>Cable ferma les yeux. Elle devina à travers son expression qu'il tentait de rassembler son calme, cependant elle ne le désirait pas. L'une de ses mains s'aventura sur son pectoral, avant de descendre chatouiller son ventre, jouant avec le chemin de poils grisâtre qui se poursuivaient du nombril jusqu'à l'enchevêtrement fourni qui dissimulait à grand peine un début d'érection conséquent.<br>Lentement, mais sûrement, Irène enroula ses doigts sur la verge durcit, rassuré par un soupir s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de son partenaire.  
>Ce dernier semblait plutôt détendu, malgré la situation. Elle s'obligea à conserver son sang froid; se jeter sur lui dans un moment de passion risquerait de compromettre leur amitié…ainsi que le planning de la journée.<br>Ce n'est pas sans un léger regret que la jeune femme se laisse tomber à genoux sur le carrelage.  
>Nathan rouvrit les yeux et la regarda faire avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, et cela les arrangeait tous les deux.<br>Il était principalement question de pratique. Ils avaient un désir à satisfaire, et un temps limité; cela ne diminuait en rien les sentiments de Merryweather à l'égard de Nate, et inversement.  
>Sans conséquences. C'était ce que ne cessait de se répéter Irène lorsqu'elle prit le sexe raidi en bouche.<br>Pourtant…aussi éphémère soit-il, le plaisir est toujours bon à prendre.


End file.
